When the Path Divides
by wild horse
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED. After Qui-gon's death, Obi-wan leaves the Temple and joins a war on Dagblo, not knowing if he ever wants to return (this is not really AU). please r & r, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns practically everything in this story, except the plot.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Samantha, My bro and sis, Orin, Ginger Ninja, Bessie, my parents, and Panther.

Note: This fic follows TPM somewhat, but Obi doesn't take Anakin as his Padawan immediately after Qui-gon's death.

Chapter 1: Shadow

Obi-wan buried his head in his hands.He couldn't believe Qui-gon was gone.He just couldn't believe it.He had tried, countless times, to tell himself that Qui-gon was coming back, but he knew he couldn't bluff himself forever.The void in the Bond reminded him of that.

"He's dead!" Obi-wan told himself fiercely.There was nothing he could do about it.Not now, not ever again.And it hurt to know that he had been responsible for Qui-gon's death, or at least partly.

Obi-wan forced back tears – he was too old to be crying like a baby.Even though it hurt.It hurt so much, Obi-wan just wanted to retreat into himself and remember only the happy memories.It didn't work.It hadn't worked for the past week following his Master's death.

_Master, where are you now? _Obi-wan cried out in his mind.But Qui-gon wasn't coming back, he knew.It didn't seem fair, that Qui-gon had to die.Qui-gon, who had trained and guided Obi-wan, preparing him for Knighthood.It didn't seem fair that he would never see his Apprentice Knighted, would never share Obi-wan's joy in that long-awaited moment.

They had Knighted him for bravery in the fight._What bravery? _Obi-wan wondered, but he had suffered the ceremony, speaking only when he had to.He had hoped for this for years, but when it finally came, he wasn't ready for it.In all his dreams for the future, he had seen Qui-gon standing beside him.Now that Qui-gon was gone, Obi-wan didn't know how he'd face the future anymore.

Everywhere he went, concerned glances were cast in his direction.Nobody probed, but he could feel their burning desire to help him, to comfort him, somehow.Obi-wan knew he didn't want their sympathy.His Master was dead.He just wanted some time to himself.To face the truth, and to ask himself whether he could really be a Jedi Knight, and carry the honour of having been Qui-gon's Padawan, or whether he would be better off doing something else.

Obi-wan got to his feet, grabbed a few items that he would need – extra clothes, medpac, torch, credits, the river stone Qui-gon had given to him as a birthday gift.Then, he reached for his lightsabre.No, Qui-gon's lightsabre.It didn't feel familiar in his hands, but it reassured him.Obi-wan held it tightly in his hand as he left his quarters.He couldn't take it with him, wherever he was going.Because he might not ever be coming back.

He walked down the empty corridors to Bant's quarters.She wasn't there, but he put the lightsabre down on the ground, outside her door.Then, he folded the note he'd written for her earlier, and clipped it to the lightsabre.Bant would understand, Obi-wan knew, but he also knew that she would be hurt, because he had rejected her efforts to comfort him.

Obi-wan turned away resolutely from the door.He had made up his mind, and he had to go, or he'd never leave.As he travelled the familiar route to entrance of the Temple, memories rushed at him, but he brushed them aside.This might be the last time he was ever going to walk these passages again.Obi-wan found it hard to leave, but yet he wanted to leave.

He didn't know what to do anymore.And he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a Jedi anymore.All he knew, was that he wanted to escape from the pain.

Obi-wan stepped out into the bright roads of Coruscant, the door to the Jedi Temple – and order – closing shut behind him.Whether it remained shut or would re-open, he didn't know …

Please tell me what you think.If it's not good, then I won't continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns practically everything in this story as well as star wars.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Samantha, My bro and sis, Orin, Ginger Ninja, Bessie, Chewbacca, my parents, and Panther.

Note: the planet, Dagblo, and the Zelon wars are also mentioned in the fic, Uncertain Future, by Padawan Nik-ka.  Thanks, Nik-ka, for the use of the location.  :)  the plot is different, though.

Chapter 2:

Obi-wan Kenobi trudged through the streets of Coruscant.  There were so many people, all rushing somewhere.  Unlike him.  He had nowhere to go.  Obi-wan began to realise what he had left behind at the Temple.  Purpose, friends.  He was a Jedi Knight now, not a Padawan Learner.  What was he doing here?  Running away?

_No, not running away.  Just, taking a break.  Obi-wan winced at the thought.  What if he never returned?  He brushed it aside.  He __would return.  But not now.  Now wasn't the time.  _

He studied the schedules for transport departing from Coruscant.  He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he certainly didn't want to stay on Coruscant.  As he scanned the screens, something caught his eye.  

"Passage to Dagblo, transport leaving at 1700 hours."  Obi-wan glanced at his watch.  There was just 30 minutes before the transport would leave.  He had left the Jedi Temple nearly two hours ago.  Bant might be looking for him now.  He had to leave Coruscant quickly.

Obi-wan paid a tall Twi-lek the passage fare, then stepped onto the ship.  It was dingy, and it smelled, but he managed to find a seat.  He noticed only a handful of other passengers.  Turning to the man who sat beside him, Obi-wan asked curiously, "Why are there so few people travelling to Dagblo?"

"Don't you know?" the man grinned.  Obi-wan instantly took a dislike to him.  "There's a war going on.  Actually, the Zelon Wars have been going on for years.  A Jedi was sent last time to help, but Jedis are a useless lot.  All they do is talk.  Nothing happened."

"Oh, thanks."  Obi-wan turned away from the man.  _Great, I've just gotten onto a transport that's going to land right in the middle of a war.  A thought struck Obi-wan.  The man had said another Jedi had been there, but had failed to end the wars.  Perhaps there was something he could do.  At any rate, there would be some excitement, Obi-wan thought dryly._

The transport landed some hours later.  As Obi-wan walked down the ramp, he surveyed the scene.  The world had been devastated by war, that much was quite obvious.  Grey buildings stood in disrepair, the ferrocrete cracked and crumbling.  Few people were on the streets.  Obi-wan couldn't see any children playing. 

He walked warily down the streets, eyes on the lookout.  He wished he possessed Qui-gon's ability to blend in with the local people.  He felt strange, and exposed, here.  Again, he asked himself, _What am I doing here?_

His Jedi senses alerted him, just before the men jumped out of the shadows.  Obi-wan suppressed a yell as he was knocked to the ground.  His hands were forced roughly to his back, and tied with thick cord.  Obi-wan vaguely saw someone aim a fist at him, then everything went black.

"So, you're finally awake," the rough, cold voice jerked Obi-wan back into full consciousness.  He looked around him.  He was in a bare, grey room.  A large, heavily-built man stood in front of him, grinning sinisterly.

"What do you want from me?" Obi-wan managed to find his voice.

"Ah, yes," the man continued smiling.  He walked closer to Obi-wan, "I need young people.  You see, our world is in a war.  My side needs to win.  You, will fight for me.  If you don't, then you die.  Simple, isn't it?"

Obi-wan shivered inwardly, but didn't betray his fear on the outside.  "What do you fight for?"

"Freedom.  Peace," the man's smile had vanished.  "Our world, my planet, has been at war for so long.  Everyone's tired of the war.  We need to win it now."  Obi-wan could sense sincerity in those words.  Clearly, the man believed in what he'd said.

"I thought the Jedi were here," Obi-wan tried to obtain some information from this man.

"A long time ago.  One Jedi came.  He managed to stop the fighting, for awhile, then he left and the fighting started again.  Here, I have a picture of him," the man pulled it from his pocket.  

Obi-wan stared.  The face was so familiar.  It had been the face of the person who had been almost like a father to him for so long.  Qui-gon.  Qui-gon had been here so long ago, and he had tried to stop the fighting.  He had evidently failed, but Obi-wan's heart leapt.  Here was something, he could do for Qui-gon.  Pick up, where Qui-gon had left off.  And complete the task.  If Qui-gon had believed in the cause, then Obi-wan knew he could too.  Besides, he had no choice.  It was either join or die.

"Okay, I'll join you," Obi-wan looked the man full in the face.

"Good," the man smiled, more genuinely, this time.  He untied Obi-wan's bonds.  "I'm General Syeir," he extended a hand to Obi-wan.  "I'll show you to your quarters."

Ok, as always, reviews are most welcome.  I don't know how much you'll like this, so please tell me.  Thanks. 


End file.
